projectvoltuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Wyverns
Overview The Wyverns are a race of tall, lean, fragile humanoids hailing from the seventh planet in the Verus system. They are very unique in appearance, standing at an average of seven to eight feet tall, having a very slender, almost starved appearance. They have three very long, bony fingers, with an opposable thumb, as well as large padded three toed feet, both of which feature retractable claws and talons, respectively. They have large membranes that run from the sides of their arms to the sides of their bodies, making them capable of gliding and extreme acrobatic maneuvers, and even light amounts of flight on their low gravity homeworld. All Wyverns at birth are linked to one of two possible sides of nature. Every Wyvern either has a fluidly natural attunement to plantlife, or animal life, and are capable of working with the born attribute with practice and training. Animal oriented Wyverns can understand and work with no trouble around fierce beasts when in full control of their natural sixth sense, and plant oriented Wyverns can tend to plantlife with no difficulty and an almost instant capability of understanding it. This does however, exist in varying degrees, and has to be practiced and trained to it's full potential. Culture Wyvern culture is a very naturalistic and group oriented affair, Aimed towards the respect of life and nature in any ways possible. Wyverns hold a very firm and strong belief that every living object, from a humble plant to the mightiest predator, all are an individual force of life that should be respected and admired for what it is, and that any senseless destruction of said forms of life is nothing short of monsterous. As such, Wyverns have adapted their technologies in all forms to cooperate and support nature, while also benefiting from it, giving them a very eco-friendly and clean system of technology that far surpasses most. Most of their beliefs and preferences are expressed through the artforms of dance and music, both of which play a massive role in Wyvern society and cultural significance. Various dances are used for different ceremonies and celebrations as a form of honor and prayer, each ceremony having a different style of both dance and music to each individual ceremony. Celebrations for coming of age, life partners, and a yearly mass celebration in honor of the natural world from which they hail are just a few examples of this. The Wyvern ceremony for picking a life mate is a prime choice for an example of their culture and it's development. The ceremony must always be held at dusk, just as the sun is setting and a cloudless sky allows the bright light of the planets three moons to illuminate the world. Both partners then participate in a unique rythmic dance in which they mirror each other perfectly, bowing to each other at the very end of the dance, so that the tips of their snouts touch perfectly in the middle, over the ceremonial stone altar at which the ceremony has taken place. Upon this, the pair are considered mates for life and will never separate, even after one of the two passes on. The lone partner will never undergo the ceremony again. Couples who have underwent this ceremony are always bound to a very unique, rare red flower on their homeworld that will never bloom unless it is linked to a lifemated pair, and their home is adorned with this flower as a symbol of this ceremony. Unlike most sentient mammalian species, Wyverns do not consider the lack of clothing to be inappropriate, and are in fact not attracted to the opposite gender in this way, but rather to profile, size, and the design of their "wings' that run from their arms to the sides of their body. As such, it is very offensive to stare in public at a Wyverns wings. Society Wyvern social life is very in depth and vocal, With interaction with others being a constant throughout nearly the entirety of their day. Wyverns are a very social species by nature, talking, trading, and enjoying the company of nearly everyone around them. As such they are very inclined to talking and mingling with other races with almost no transitional difficulties, at least on their part. As such, Wyverns do not take to being alone very well. From birth, Wyverns are taught about the respect of all living things, and that in such, each living thing has it's own outlook on the world and the lives around them, and that it should be respected and upheld with the utmost care. Wyvern education encourages and nurtures the cooperation of groups and small teams almost exclusively, teaching the group as a whole, rather than a mass of individuals. This generally leads to Wyverns being fairly vulnerable on their own. This also holds true for the Wyverns idea of a military, which is comprised of the most skilled of physical prowess and brightest minds, trained exclusively in disaster response and nonlethal combat. Each member of this disaster team must pick a partner, and both partners are to work together as a team throughout their entire service towards the preservation of life. It is very rare for Wyverns to have a private place to bathe, and is widely accepted in their society and culture to be perfectly normal to have places such as public bath houses, as many of them also serve as places of public meeting. Private baths are admired severely as Wyverns must build their own homes, thus signifying that they were capable enough to build such an elaborate place to live. Technology Wyvern technology is exclusively eco-friendly and extremely advanced, ranging from powerful auto-adaptive translation systems, woven into the very fabrics of their clothing, to ultra powerful medical devices designed to heal severe injuries in minutes, rather than months, extremely speeding up full recovery time and drastically improving survival rates and life expectancy of the race as a whole. Powerful and advanced Wind generators and hydroelectric wonders that blend flawlessly within the rivers and the trees, solar energy collected using the very trees and plants that completely blanket their world. Their technology not only mimics nature, but works alongside it to improve both the lives of those utilizing these advanced wonders, And the plants and animals living alongside them. Their cities are constructed from the rich, reddish brown wood of the vibrant trees of their homeworld, featuring beautiful sloping and angular architecture, and tan stone floorings and walkways, many of which feature crystal clear pure water running down them and into the many homes and structures that make up each of their cities. Their structures all hide brilliant technological advances, from sleek, fully interactive holographic displays and systems integrated smoothly and seamlessly into the homes, to extremely advanced cooking and preservative systems in order to ensure that they will always have the freshest possible foods at hand. Wyverns are a very curious yet fragile race, drawn to experiments and tests and studies, despite the obviously harrowing dangers it can put them into. Military The Wyverns do not have a true militant force for the defense and protection of their cities and it's people. Instead, they feature an incredibly impressive disaster response force, hand picked by the best that their society has to offer. Only Wyverns with the best minds, quickest reflexes, and best attunement to their natural side are ever chosen for this force. If chosen, A Wyvern must pick a partner to work with until the resignation of both of them of the service, and are then trained as a team to adapt and conquer any threats via either the protection of the natural area, the evacuation of others to save them from an upset in the area, or even in advanced nonlethal combat techniques. They must pick a partner of the opposite natural affiliation as them (I.E. Plant must pick Animal, Animal must pick Plant, etc.) To ensure the highest possible success rate of the team. Wyverns are also trained in lethal combat, but it is extremely discouraged and taught as only a last resort if there are absolutely no other options for the situation. Wyvern combat is also one of the many things based off of their cultural roots, being a very literal style of dance, referred to as Windwalking. The combat style actually has many variations, based on tempo and rythym used in a situation. Faster tempo variants of Windwalking are for offensive takedowns of opponents, delivering a dizzying array of light, quick, weak attacks to disorient an opponent, while slower tempos of Windwalking are designed to never touch an opponent, dodging and avoiding attacks to throw an opponent off with aggravation and annoyance, allowing for it to be ended with only a small handful of incapacitating blows to critical areas that will drop an opponent safely for long amounts of time. The Wyvern military however suffers the shortfallings of their race being very ill off on their own, finding that without their partners different view to contrast against to decide the best course of action, many of them have a very difficult time performing their duties. All members of the Wyvern military must be capable researchers, scientists, combatants in their trained fields, and of the highest possible attunement to their natural designation. Government The Wyvern government is actually only semi-existant. The Wyverns do not have an established government, but are instead a massive group of tribes who work together in group harmony to achieve many of their goals. They do have quite a few things that an established government would normally have, such as laws, an economy, and establishments to keep both from falling apart. Their laws are as simple as their beliefs, and their economy is based on a fairly simple system. Wyverns, despite their advances in technology, still prefer by far to use a solid monetary system over digital transactions, as a physical object of value is much easier to give a solid worth over a digital designation. Their monetary unit are small coins pressed from pure copper, each coin having a designated amount of ten. Their monetary system works entirely in increments of ten and does not feature many additions in the way of taxes, as many things such as power and water are deemed too essential to many of their lives. Wyvern tribes consist of a leader, or chief, viewed very commonly as a sort of head. Each tribe chief makes up one of a mass, who then meet in their capital city in order to decide the direction that all of the tribes should go in order to maintain balance. Wyverns do not have to purchase land or housing, and instead are allowed to pick any open area within the city to construct a home in which to live. This is one of the very few things that Wyverns are encouraged to do in the smallest possible groups, as the home is, through hand construction, to be earned in order to be kept.